In the competitive consumer market for multifunction devices (MFDs) and other types of printing devices, it is of particular importance that a device be user-friendly. The ability of a device to provide customizable features and functions can drastically affect customer satisfaction. One aspect of a “user-friendly” print device is its effectiveness in communicating status and configuration information to the user.
Commercially available printing devices typically include one or more monochromatic indicator lights configured to visually indicate to the user the current status or machine state of the printing device. Printing devices may further include indicator lights (such as light emitting diodes) that are multi-color to enhance the indication function of the indicator light. Typically, indicator lights include three possible states, namely, “off” (e.g., to indicate the printing device is operating properly), “steady” (e.g., indicating that operator intervention is required), and “blinking” (e.g., indicating that immediate or urgent operator intervention is required). However, the conventional indicator lights only convey binary information such as power is on or off, there is a print job pending or not, or the like.
This document describes devices and methods that are intended to address issues discussed above and/or other issues.